Fit for a King
by QueenCarolineI
Summary: The Millennium Magic helps Yami and Tea discover a new connection beyond friendship related to their ancient past together. Through this connection Tea helps the Pharaoh recover his memories and save the world. Battle City Arc - End of original series. Yami-Tea, Atem-Teana. Rated M for scenes of intimacy. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers,**

 **Like many of you who have stumbled upon this story of mine I longed for Tea and Yami to find their way to romance in the Yu-gi-oh original series. Unfulfilled, I have finally decided to write my own. I appreciate any feedback and I hope you enjoy. I will try my very best to update on a regular basis until the story is complete.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the associated characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _"Yami! Ahhh, no, no." The darkness closed in around her - a cold, black and purple fog, thick like mud - choking her._

 _"Atem!" She tried to cry out through the smothering darkness. "Pharaoh!" Her eyes clouded over with the deadly smog as it filled her nose and mouth, stifling her cries. "Atem..."_

 _As the cold darkness overwhelmed her, threatening to crush her into nothingness, she felt a solitary spot of warmth on her right shoulder. Attempting to turn in the thick fog she stretched her neck to the side and through her bleary eyes she could just make out a soft golden glow. Growing brighter, the warm spot seemed to move closer. As it did so, the spot on her shoulder began to radiate wider across her body and through her chest. The glow then spread and intensified into a bright flash, overwhelming the darkness and freeing Tea from the shadows entirely. "Tea." That voice... She was left suspended in the soft, warm glow. Though she didn't know where she was, there was something intensely comforting about the light. "Tea." She felt safe. "Tea!"_

"Mmm... Huh? What?" Tea awoke with a start, lying on her front, tangled in her bed sheets. It was still dark in her room, but the light of the dawn was just beginning to peek through the window of her suite aboard Kaiba's blimp. She felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder right where the glow had appeared in her dream. Through bleary vision, foggy still with sleep, she looked up into wine colored eyes, deep and rich with facets of amethyst and subtle flecks of gold.

Suddenly she realized exactly whom she was looking at and scrambled to make sure that she was covered by her blankets.

"I apologize, Tea. I did not mean to startle you," Yami said carefully. Brushing a blonde lock of hair away from his concerned eyes, he crouched easily by her bedside, moving gracefully like a predatory cat.

"Are you alright?" he asked warily. Conquering her embarrassment at his closeness in her state of undress, she looked again into his eyes seeing something more than concern there. Surprisingly, she saw fear lurking behind his strong burgundy gaze. He couldn't be afraid of her?

"Tea?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." she stammered, realizing she had completely ignored him the first time he had spoken.

"You were screaming in your sleep," he explained. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Well, it started out that way. It felt like that fog that appears when a shadow duel happens. It was suffocating me. But then this glow, this warmth overtook it and I felt happy and safe. I don't know what happened. I guess I'm just nervous for your final duel with Marik."

"Do you remember what you yelled out?"

"No, did I say something bad?"

"No…" Yami hesitated, not knowing quite what to say. "You... you yelled out my name. Well actually, names."

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you. Wait, your _names_? You mean like Yugi and Yami?

"Yami, yes, but not Yugi. Another name. A name I haven't heard in a very long time... Atem."

"Atem? I don't think I've ever heard that name..."

"It was my name in the ancient past when I was Pharaoh," he explained warily. "I had all but forgotten it." This must be where his fear was coming from - this strange connection to a long buried memory.

"But if I didn't know that was your name, how did I dream it?" Tea's sleepy mind was confused.

"I do not know, Tea," Yami contemplated.

 _Atem_. She let the name roll around in her mind. A vision of Yami from the past, tall, tanned and adorned with gold in his Pharaoh's garb flashed into her vision, but it didn't feel like it came from Tea's imagination; it felt more substantial, like something she was remembering. The millennium puzzle gleamed around his neck emitting a soft golden glow. A familiar glow. The same light that had rescued her in her nightmare.

"Yami," Tea began cautiously, "I think it was you coming into my room that made the light appear in my dream..."

"Oh?" His voice was deep and soft and made her stomach flutter.

"...Yeah, it was the same kind of light that comes from your millennium puzzle sometimes. And the glow started on my shoulder where your hand was when you woke me." Yami considered her theory quietly. "I don't know," Tea continued, "maybe that's silly. But you do make me feel safe."

Wait, did she just say that out loud? Crap. That's so embarrassing. _You make me feel safe._ Ugh. She couldn't reveal those feelings to Yami. He was an ancient Pharaoh whose destiny was to save the world. He didn't need her silly crush distracting him.

But Yami didn't seem bothered by her words. Instead, he said, "Thank you, Tea. I am grateful to have your trust."

Her stomach fluttered again at the velvety base of his voice.

"Well, uh, I guess I'm going to try to get some more sleep before the dueling starts up again. Cheerleading can be stressful stuff," she smiled sleepily.

Her smile was infectious, causing the Pharaoh's lips to mirror hers. His eyes were gentle and warm.

"Would you like me to stay?"

Wait, did she just hear him correctly? Stay? In her room? While she slept?

"In case your nightmare returns?"

Oh, right. "Um, sure. That's really kind of you, thanks."

"I'll be right here going through my deck," he said, moving to the easy chair on the other side of her bedside table.

"Thank you," she mumbled again, already slipping back into sleep.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Slowly the shadows began to creep back into the edges of her consciousness, bringing the coldness with it. She shivered. As she took a chilling breath she began to taste the smog, like smoke and gasoline and something putrid that she couldn't concentrate enough to place. "Atem!" She began to choke on the thick fog._ There's that name again... _"Atem!"_

"Atem!" She yelled out again from her sleep, her breathing uneven and ragged. Hearing that name again after so long did strange things to him, pushing at the walls of his memory. He rose quietly from the chair and moved to her side, sitting on the edge of her bed. She was laying on her back, head thrashing sporadically as the darkness closed in on her dream. Tea thought last time that it was Yami's touch that had banished the darkness, so he took her left hand in both of his. Usually that kind of contact would make Yami uncomfortable, but there was something about Tea that made it easy. Maybe it was that she and Yugi were such good friends or maybe it was his determination to save his friend from the terror in her sleep - whatever the reason, he did not let go.

Tea's thrashing gradually ceased and a peaceful look replaced the stress on her face. The rise and fall of her chest underneath the sheet became regular again. He could just make out her beautiful, soft frame beneath the thin blanket and it made him feel... _odd._ Something stirred in his lower abdomen below the edge of the puzzle that rested against his stomach. He hasn't felt this since...

Hearing his old name, _Atem,_ was playing tricks on his memory, opening doors long sealed.

Tea stirred slightly, sighed, and mumbled something that sounded like _Atem_ again. Was she still in danger in her dream? Still holding her hand with his left he gingerly lifted his right hand to feel her forehead in case it was sickness causing these nightmares.

As his fingers brushed the skin just below her bangs her grip on his left hand tightened slightly. He returned the gesture gently, assuring her that he was there to protect her. Her brow didn't feel overly warm, but she was perspiring slightly. Tea stirred again and suddenly rolled on to her right side, dragging Yami's left hand with her, pulling his arm across her torso and his body very close to hers.

Tea was now clutching his forearm with both of her hands and not wishing to disturb her Yami resigned to surrender his captured limb to her grasp.

He propped himself up on his right elbow so he could see her face. She still looked peaceful, not perturbed in the least. He hoped that meant the scary part of the dream was over. She sighed gently, murmuring something unintelligible. A contented smile delicately curled the corners of her soft, petite lips before they parted to mumble _Atem_ again.

That _name._ He was suddenly very aware of how attractive those lips were, how beautiful the curve of her body was under the blanket as her ribs tapered to her small waist and flared again into curvaceous hips which flowed seamlessly into her long, toned dancer's legs. The feeling stirred again inside him just below the puzzle. Her chocolatey hair, so close to his face, flowed gently as she stirred again and resettled. The subtle scent of nutmeg and almonds and baking washed over him intoxicatingly. Drawn to her like a moth to a flame, he moved his face closer to the back of her head. With his right hand he gently lifted a lock of her hair to his lips and kissed it softly.

 _What was he doing?_ This was his friend Tea who needed his help. Why was he drawn to her in this way. He groaned quietly at his inner turmoil. So many confusing pathways his mind was taking.

Tea stirred and turned over again, this time back toward Yami. He tried to move gingerly out of her way without jostling the bed, but he wasn't quick enough. She rolled right into his arms.

At the contact, Tea's eyes snapped open. He was startled to see such fire behind the sapphire of her eyes and she was startled at their sudden closeness, embarrassed at what she had been dreaming about. They both froze in their intimate predicament, lost in the surprise of their embrace, unable to think.

Simultaneously, Tea and Yami became aware of a dull pain against their stomachs. Yami was entranced by the strangely familiar fire behind Tea's eyes, but she broke their contact to discover the cause of her discomfort.

The millennium puzzle was wedged between their torsos, and just like her dream it began to emit a soft golden glow like sunrise on a clear morning. Yami was watching the puzzle as well, wondering at it activating without his beckoning.

They met each other's eyes again - a stormy azure sky and a golden bowl of rich, dark wine - an irresistible pull between them. She was keenly aware of his left hand gripping her hip just hard enough to let her know his desires. She felt his soft breath on her face, like a warm wind off the Mediterranean, sweet like figs and honey. She saw his eyes dart to her lips and in a heartbeat he engulfed her mouth with his as they began to spin...

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

TEA POV

 _At first Tea felt like the spinning was because of Yami's dizzying kiss, but when she opened her eyes, it was clear that something very strange had happened._

 _She could still feel Yami's lips moving passionately against her own and when her eyes opened she could see that was the case, but it was like she had no control over her own body. She was seeing through someone else's eyes and feeling through their body, but whose?_

"Teana," Yami sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. _Well, that was easy. She was someone called Teana. But she still had no idea where she was or exactly why she was trapped in this woman's body. But trapped was the wrong word; she didn't feel threatened - it felt like she belonged there. Looking more closely through Teana's eyes, Tea could see that it was not actually Yami she had been kissing. This man looked very much like Yami, but he was taller and quite tan - Oh! This was the image that Tea's mind had conjured at the mention of the name Atem._

"Atem, my love..."

 _Tea felt her mouth say the words, but she had not thought them. Yami said that Atem was his name when he was Pharaoh, so if this was truly Atem, that would mean..._

 _Tea tried to look around through her new eyes, but Atem blocked the majority of her vision._

Atem cupped her face in his large hands and crushed his lips to hers once more. Teana matched his passion, nipping at his lower lip with a dainty growl. Atem moaned into her mouth and moved his strong hands quickly to the backs of her thighs, lifting her easily and wrapping her long legs around around his hips.

 _As his hands moved over her skin Tea realized that Teana was completely naked. But she wasn't embarrassed. She felt the confidence and pride of her hostess, the love she felt for this man, and her desire to give him every part of herself._

YAMI POV

 _At first, when Yami felt that spinning sensation he was caught in a moment of panic because he thought Yugi was taking over their body in the middle of his intimate moment with Tea. That spinning suction was the same sensation he felt when he returned to the millennium puzzle, but when he opened his eyes, it was immediately obvious that Yugi's was no longer the body he was inhabiting - he was about a foot and a half taller. Yami was quite familiar with the feeling of looking through someone else's eyes, but he felt somehow more at home in this new body._

"Teana," he breathed.

 _That name! Teana! He felt his lips move, though he had not chosen to speak. Through his new eyes he saw her, the beautiful woman he knew so long ago with bronzed skin, molten dark chocolate hair, and eyes as blue and glittering as the Mediterranean. His wife. He was Atem again. But how?_

 _Seeing her again after so long was like nothing he'd ever felt. She was magnetic, rejoining and reinvigorating the pieces of him: mind, body, and soul; past, present, and future. Memories of his time as Pharaoh came flooding back as he reexperienced the life of his original body. He tried to embrace her, but Atem's body didn't obey. He tried to push forward like when he took over for Yugi during duels thinking maybe he could gain control, but to no avail. He could only watch and feel as Atem and Teana embraced._

Atem leaned toward Teana, resting his forehead against hers. They were one. He raised his hands to gently cradle her face, feeling the warmth and softness of her skin before resuming the sweet fencing of their mouths. She bit his lower lip, teasing him with a soft animalistic growl. He groaned in response before crouching slightly to capture her in his strong arms, lifting her against him, needing to feel every square inch of her skin.

 _Yami groaned at their contact. He knew her body so well - every curve, each freckle, all her most sensitive spots - he had explored each and every one countless times. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her, to be with her for eternity. Her embrace would be a tomb more opulent than the finest pyramid._

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Atem gently lowered Teana on to their massive bed, the silken sheets meeting her bare back like a pool of cool water. She shivered at the meeting of hot and cold, desire rippling through her entire body.

The Pharaoh released her momentarily in order to divest himself of the last piece of clothing separating him from being with her fully. He unclasped the gold eye of Ra buckle on his belt, letting his skirt drop to the white marble floor.

He took an extra moment to appreciate the full splendor of his lovely wife lounging gracefully on the bed, her bronze skin glowing, inflamed with passion. Her mahogany tresses fell effortlessly around her face, cascading down her shoulders to her breasts, but not enough to hide them from view. Full and proud, her feminine flesh was reminiscent of the goddess Isis in its absolute perfection.

At the apex of her soft thighs, her sweet mound seemed to beckon to him, needing him to fulfill her lustful pleasure. She was so delectable, his mouth began to water.

 _Seeing his wife in all her glory had Yami's mouth watering too, impatiently urging Atem to touch her again, to kiss her, to love her like he now remembered._

 _Tea could now see Atem fully through Teana's eyes and_ oh my, _was he a sight to behold. His biceps flexed as he undid his belt and his chest rippled as he relaxed, letting the linen cloth around his hips drop to the floor. He looked at her with such fire and longing in his gaze, Tea thought she would melt. She almost wanted to avert her eyes from what his skirt revealed, but she had to look where Teana looked, and the Egyptian woman was not bashful about her husband's glorious body. His size was impressive and he wasn't even fully erect yet. Tea's mouth watered._ Wow, what? _She desired this man more deeply than she knew._

Atem approached the foot of the bed with all the lithe grace of a lion assured in his power as king of the pride. He sunk to his knees at the edge of the bed, never breaking contact with Teana's sapphire gaze. In one rapid motion, he snared her ankles in his strong hands and pulled her roughly to the edge of the bed. Throwing her knees over his broad shoulders and giving her one more lustful smirk, he dipped his head to tongue her intimately.

At the touch of his hot tongue, Teana's body quivered and convulsed, her back arching sharply as a lightning bolt of pleasure struck her core. With each stroke his mouth made upon her she cried out - a raw, primal sound - the sound that Atem lived for. She threw her head back, her cries building to a pleasured scream as Atem inserted two, then three fingers into her tight, wet passage. The onslaught of his tongue continued, flicking quickly over the core of her sex.

He devoured her, nipping at her soft, smooth lips, tonguing each and every crevice, tasting all of her, like raw vanilla and sea water - sweet and salty intermingling beautifully. He changed his pace sporadically - first quick with the tip of his tongue, then slow, languid strokes - wanting to draw her ecstasy out as long as possible.

He kept his eyes on her face while his mouth and fingers worked. He loved watching that rose colored glow start at her heaving breasts and work its way up to her sculpted cheeks. When he felt her breathing change, hitching more with each intake of breath, he knew she was almost there.

Bringing her nearly to the peak of pleasure, Atem ceased the action of his tongue, placing a swift kiss on Teana's swollen clitoris, causing her to convulse with pleasure, before moving his attention to her soft inner thighs. Moving from leg to leg he nipped at the soft flesh with bared teeth, intermittently stroking her with his hot tongue, tickling her sensitive skin. Teana giggled and cried out at his ministrations, moaning at the loss of stimulation when she was so close to her ultimate pleasure.

 _Yami reveled in exploring Teana's body once again. Hearing her cries and moans of pleasure was pure ecstasy._

 _Tea, experiencing everything that Teana was, was so overwhelmed with sexual sensations that she felt faint. As a virgin in real life, Atem's experienced and merciless assault on his wife's body was almost too much for her._

Once Atem's kisses and love bites reached Teana's knees, he let out a soft growl moving quickly up on to the bed between his wife's beautiful legs til they were eye to eye again. Locking her mouth in a kiss and allowing her to taste herself, the Pharaoh was satisfied that his oral worship of his wife had brought her such pleasure. Now it was time to finish the job.

Locking his molten gaze with hers, he guided his impressive length to her slick entrance, sheathing himself to the hilt with one swift thrust. Teana moaned loudly at the intense pleasure of being filled by her husband, her king. The realization of his immense power never failed to turn her on, but the knowledge that she could tame him with just the sway of her hips, the lilt of her voice, and the eternal love in her heart was even better.

He thrust powerfully into her, establishing a mind-blowing rhythm that sent her reeling. That knot in her lower belly wound tighter and tighter as she moaned breathily each time Atem filled her. He lifted her hips just slightly off the bed and hit that sweet spot, thrust after thrust, causing her to shatter into orgasm, the muscles of her passage convulsing around his length bringing the Pharaoh to the height of his own pleasure. Letting go, he spilled his seed inside of her, groaning at his release, triumphant at having brought his beloved such pleasure.

Spent, he rolled to the side so he did not crush Teana's small frame. As he rolled he pulled her on top of him so that her torso rested on his chest with her head just below his chin. She loved to listen to his heartbeat. Their heavy breathing was synchronized as they relaxed out of their amazing high and drifted closer to sleep. Teana looked lovingly up at her Pharaoh husband and hoped that a son and heir would result from this heavenly union. She placed a sweet kiss beneath his jaw.

"I love you, Atem."

"And I love you, Teana - my exquisite wife."

 _Yami was breathless and happier than he had been in as long as he could remember. The heat of their passion seemed to have melted his usual troubles away as he relaxed into the darkness of Atem's sleeping mind._

 _Tea felt as though she had imploded and spontaneously combusted in the best possible way. She could never remember feeling this kind of total bliss before. And she too let soft warm darkness envelop her._

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers,**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far! Your feedback will be vital for the progression of the story. More lemony goodness coming up – consider yourselves warned. ;)**

 **Queen Caroline I**

* * *

Chapter 5

Yami's eyes opened slowly. Through blurry vision he could see Teana - No; as he blinked his eyes clear, he could see it was Tea again - curled against his chest. He was back in the blimp. Was it just a dream? It felt so real... Teana... He couldn't lose her again. And as much as he loved Yugi and enjoyed the company of his young, innocent host, he missed having his own body - the body he had as Atem. At the thought of Yugi, he did a mental check - the boy was still fast asleep. While he was still with Tea, he decided to lock the door on Yugi's part of their shared mind. He did not want to corrupt the boy's innocence in this way.

Tea stirred in his arms and her eyelids fluttered open. When he saw the intense fire behind her azure eyes, he knew instantly that she had been with Teana in that vision in the same way he had been with Atem. This is why he had always sensed a familiarity with Tea! Before, he had accepted it as an effect of sharing Yugi's mind because he had been friends with her for so long. But now he knew the truth. It was his own past that had drawn them together, his and Tea's.

Tea managed to squeak, "Did you...?"

"Yes, I was there too."

"Was... Was that... Real?"

"I'm not sure," replied Yami unsteadily. "I think... it was real once. Tea, I believe it was a memory, long buried by the millennia."

"A memory? But how could I be a part of your memory?"

"Tea, I have always felt connected to you and now I understand why. You were Teana. Her soul is in you. It was your memory too."

"Teana? I'm that woman?"

"I believe you were her in a past life. Now fate has brought our souls together again."

"I was... I was your wife..." She blushed furiously, attempting to hide her face in the crook of her elbow.

Yami sat up in bed bringing her with him tilting her chin up gently so he could see her face. He smiled warmly, dispelling her self-consciousness. "Yes, you were, Tea," he murmured warmly, "and it was the strength of our love in that lifetime that has rejoined us now."

Her intake of breath was sharp with wonderment at the certainty of his statement. _Was he saying he loved her?_ Was she really Teana in a past life? She didn't feel like Teana. She didn't have any of that woman's confidence or easy sensuality... Did she? She did feel a stirring deep inside when she looked at Yami. Perhaps her soul was just waiting for the opportune moment to unleash the qualities of Teana that she had experienced in the vision.

What would Teana do now? Tea looked up at Yami who had closed his eyes again, his brow furrowed in deep concentration, left hand running through his spiky hair as if he could pull the answers out of his head. Suddenly his strained expression melted into a quiet smile.

"Yami? Are you okay?"

"Hmm, yes," he reassured her without opening his eyes, "I was just reviewing some of Atem's memories that were reopened when I joined his body." The fingers of his right hand moved up and down her spine absentmindedly.

This was her chance. What would Teana do? _This_... She raised her right hand slowly to place it on his chest over his heart. He signed warmly. Swiftly, she shifted her weight and pushed him back down on to the bed, swinging her right leg over his hips so she was straddling him, unembarrassed at the fact she was only wearing a very sheer nightgown. His crimson eyes flashed open at her sudden aggressiveness just in time to see a blur of blue eyes as her lips met his ravenously.

For as long as she'd known him Tea had hidden her true feelings from the Pharaoh, believing he would never reciprocate. But now that they both knew the truth, revealing and releasing her feelings felt glorious - Teana was free.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After an initial moment of shock, Yami responded quickly, matching her passion, tangling his hands in her thick chocolate hair. He never wanted to let this woman go. Tea gasped as he tightened his grip, allowing him full access to her sweet mouth. As his tongue explored she moaned against his lips and the vibrations traveled through his chest and to his groin. He moved his hips against her, making his desire very clear.

Tea was pleased to be having this effect on him. She worked her hands underneath the hem of his black muscle shirt and breaking their kiss momentarily, pulled it up and over his head. Admiring his smooth, finely muscled chest and stomach, her kisses moved down his neck, nipping, lighting his skin on fire as she went. She raked her fingernails tantalizingly down his chest, placing a hot kiss right over his heart. Yami groaned his pleasure and sat up in one smooth motion so she was seated upright in his lap, still straddling his hips. He worked his fingers up her smooth thighs underneath the thin light blue lacy fabric barely covering her body.

His fingers moved slowly and deliberately up her body, brushing over her backside, massaging her hips, and gliding up to rest on her waist. Tea had been watching his hands come closer and closer to completely uncovering her body. When his hands paused at her waist, she looked up into his rich burgundy eyes.

"Is this alright?" He murmured, his voice husky with arousal. In the haze of desire Tea couldn't access the part of her brain that handled speech, so she opted for planting a long, searing kiss on his lips instead, nipping at his lower lip as Teana had done. A groan rumbled deep in his chest as his hunger for her grew.

When their lips parted, he whipped her slip over her head. He kissed her roughly, possessing her mouth, biting her lip as she had done to him, before grazing her jaw with his teeth moving from chin to ear. Brushing the edge of her ear with his nose, he captured the lobe in his teeth, pulling firmly. She shivered and gasped at this new sensation. Loving the reactions he was eliciting from her, he tongued the shell of her ear as his hands buried themselves in her hair. She could hear and feel his ragged breath in her ear - it was so intimate - and as he nipped her earlobe again, she felt it deep in her belly, her arousal spiking.

His mouth moved down her neck, setting her blood ablaze as he went, biting the soft flesh of her throat, running his nose along her collarbone, and earning another throaty moan. He loosed his hands from her hair, smoothing them down her shoulders before pushing her backward on to the bed.

Hovering above her now, savoring his position of power, he took a moment to admire her beautiful breasts, perfect like Teana's, but with rosy pale skin. Her nipples were hard with need. As he moved his hands upward from her ribs toward her breasts he met her molten gaze, like blue flame.

Raising his eyebrow in a teasing smirk, he moved slowly toward her breasts. Her breathing hitched and her pulse was racing as he drew out the anticipation. Gently, his fingers drew circles around the curve of her breasts, raising goosebumps in their wake. With the tip of his tongue he slowly encircled her left nipple, drawing the soft flesh momentarily into his mouth causing Tea to moan and squirm underneath him. Releasing her from his lips, he blew gentle cool air on her wet nipple, drawing a gasp from between her lips, causing the sweet little nub to harden further.

He repeated his ministrations on her right breast, massaging the left more roughly with his hand, pinching and flicking her nipple firmly. Tea cried out and bucked her hips beneath him, wriggling in a way that proved very distracting. She raked her fingernails down his bare back, making him moan deeply, sending vibrations through her skin.

Her hands continued lower and she grabbed his ass firmly pulling him closer to her so she could feel his arousal through his pants. Sliding her fingers along his belt she moved her hands to the front of his pants and massaged his length through the tight fabric. He gasped against her skin groaning deep in his chest. Drawing her fingernails across the sizable bulge, she caused him to shudder with pleasure.

Standing up from the bed, his hands fumbled with his belt, wanting to be rid of his pants as soon as possible. Remembering how her mouth watered when Atem dropped his skirt, Tea was struck with a sudden determination that was deeply rooted in Teana's soul.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all,**

 **I can't believe the number of views my story has gotten in just a couple days, so thank you for your interest. Please, please, please review! It really helps me to know what people want more of in terms of characters, plot, romance, etc.**

 **Lemons continue… Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Her steady hands covered Yami's on the buckle of his belt, deftly finishing the job his fingers were struggling to complete. Opening the belt her fingers next moved to his button and zipper, making easy work of them. Kneeling, she tugged the tight denim down over his hips, past his knees, to his ankles where he kicked them off.

Looking up at him through her lashes, she fingered the waistband of his black boxer-briefs, admiring the outline of his length through the tight fabric. With the guidance of the newly awakened part of Teana, she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the object of her admiration through the fabric.

"Tea!" Yami was visibly shocked at her action, though the timbre of his voice betrayed that very much enjoyed it. "Tea, you don't need-"

"Yami," she cut him off firmly, "I want to. Things moved so quickly in our memory, Teana never got to reciprocate." She ran her fingers down his length again. "And I want to now."

Yami hesitated, knowing that this was Tea's first time, but murmured his approval since she seemed so confident. He could see through her eyes that Teana's spirit was growing closer to the surface. He didn't want to discourage her. And, he couldn't deny it, he wanted this too.

Tea peeled his boxer-briefs of his hips and down his legs, allowing him to spring free. Yami kicked away the fabric that pooled at his ankles, watching Tea with bated breath as she gently took his shaft in her hands. At the delicate touch of her fingers, his breath hitched - he closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, trying to contain his pleasure. He didn't want to push her too fast, but Tea had a different pace in mind.

With Teana's guidance Tea began to move both of her hands up and down his length, rotating her hands in opposite directions as they stroked. Yami groaned deeply, eyes screwed shut even tighter. But when Tea added her mouth to the pleasurable combination, his eyes flashed open with a gasp.

Tea was pleasantly surprised at how soft his skin was under her fingers, but how hard he was underneath. Like steel encased in cashmere. He tasted salty and raw and it made her mouth water even more, making his length slick so her hands could move more easily. Twisting and squeezing, she swirled her tongue around his head before taking him as far into her mouth as she could. He let out a strangled cry at the intense pleasure.

She marveled at the primal sound that came from him as she worked.

"Tea, please..." He growled huskily. She understood. He didn't want this to end so quickly. At his beckoning, she rose to meet him eye to eye. Anchoring her face with his hands he crushed his lips to hers, tasting himself mixed with her sweetness. And it was a heady combination.

Backing her onto the bed once more he held himself above her, positioned at her slick entrance. "Tea?" He murmured.

"Yes, Yami... my Pharaoh... Please..."

Groaning at her reverent use of his ancient title, his crimson eyes met her blue flame gaze, and he entered her in one swift motion.

Tea cried out at the pain of his entrance which Yami muffled with a deep kiss. With his thumb he wiped a solitary tear from her soft cheek. "Are you alright, my love?" He whispered into her ear.

"Mmm, yes, I think so," Tea replied quietly. _He just said she was his love. That certainly helped take away the sting._

He pulled back slowly and she winced again, but then the pain subsided completely.

"Yes, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore," she said with much more confidence. "Please, I need this. I need you."

At the assurance that her pain was gone Yami thrust into her again, sheathing himself in her tightness. He grunted. Wow, really tight. She felt amazing. Slowly he thrust back and forth, biting at her neck and breasts.

His controlled pace was agonizingly slow for Tea, but he felt incredible inside of her. So big, stretching her, filling her completely. She moaned loudly, "More, Yami, please! Ahhh!"

At her command his rhythm increased and as he lost control at her cries of approval it continued to increase til he was pounding into her roughly. Tea bit her lip and raked her fingernails down his back, languishing in his roughness, his control. The heavy tightening feeling in her lower belly grew with each stroke, until she tipped over the edge, toes curling, hands tensing into claws, the walls of her tight passage gripping his manhood with all their strength. As she let go she cried out, "I am yours. Only yours," and it felt like it came from the depths of her soul.

As the Pharaoh found his own release inside of her tightening sheath he growled back, "You. Are. Mine." And he was spent. Collapsing to the side of her he drew her small, overheated body into his arms, soothingly stroking her back and her hair intermittently.

"Tea, you are so exquisite and so brave. You take my breath away with the depth of your beauty and purity. When I said you were mine, I meant it as a promise Tea. I love you, Tea. Only you. Ever."

She met his gaze once more, fire and water meeting in harmony.

"And I love you Yami... Atem... Pharaoh. No matter your name or title, I will always be only yours."

"And I, yours."

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers,**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews – I love hearing what you all think so far! Keep them coming! Please enjoy these next two chapters – lemons continued (of course). ;)**

 **Queen Caroline I**

* * *

Chapter 8

With her head on his chest and his arms curled around her protectively, Tea and Yami dozed together until the sun had risen high enough to stream brightly through the windows of Tea's room. As sleep faded from their minds, Yami mentally felt Yugi stir. Placing a swift kiss on Tea's lips he murmured, "I have to leave you my love. I'll see you again soon."

TEA POV

Tea smiled warmly up at Yami with a quiet sigh and chuckled to herself as she watched him scramble to get his clothes back on. As he disappeared through the door he left her with a knowing wink. If it weren't for the delicious soreness radiating through her body, she would probably still be convinced it had all been a dream.

But what had provoked the magic to take them into their memories in the first place? Ugh, she would never understand all of this magic paranormal stuff. But as long as she got to be with Yami, she didn't really mind. _Oh! His duel with Marik is today!_ She couldn't lose him after just one night. He had to win - she knew he would!

YAMI POV

Once Yami was back in his and Yugi's room he quickly unlocked the mental door to Yugi's half of their mind and tried to lounge nonchalantly on the bed, looking at his duel monsters deck.

Yugi awoke gradually and soon joined Yami in going through their cards, but he could sense something was... off ...with the spirit.

"Yami, is everything okay?"

"Uh, yes of course, completely, why do you ask?" The Pharaoh said, not hiding his discomfort very well.

"I know when something is wrong, I can feel it. We share a body and a mind and something feels... funny."

"I think we're just nervous about the duel, Yugi. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright, if you say so..." Yugi replied, not really believing what the spirit said. But whatever was distracting Yami didn't feel dire, just personal, so Yugi didn't worry too much. They had more important things to think about. Like their duel with Marik and saving the world.

TEA POV

Tea showered quickly, disappointed to leave the soothing water (and a few errant thoughts of showering with Yami) so soon, but she didn't want to miss any of the final duel.

Dressing hastily she decided on a blue high necked crop top, a black mini-skirt, and black thigh-high boots. Yami seemed to have had an influence on her fashion sense... But the playful part of her mind liked the idea of matching with him. For an Egyptian touch, inspired by what Teana had worn, Tea put some medium sized gold hoop earrings on and some golden bangles on her wrists. A touch of eyeliner and mascara and she was ready. Fit for a king, she hoped.

As she left her room to get breakfast with the others she met Ishizu in the hallway.

"Good morning, Ishizu," Tea smiled warmly.

"Hello, Te- Oh!" Ishizu stopped mid-breath as she made eye contact with Tea. Suddenly Ishizu dropped to her right knee, bowing her head low. "My Queen!"

"Queen? Wait, how do you..." Tea blushed deeply, guessing that Ishizu knew about her and Yami.

"Forgive me, my Queen, that I did not sense your presence sooner. How could I be so blind?"

"Ishizu, you've had a lot on your mind. Don't worry about it. I'm really not a... Queen."

"We have long awaited your return to aid the great Pharaoh in his quest to save the world. I have something for you - an object the women of my family have guarded for generations."

"An object? Not a millennium item..." Tea didn't like the scary magic that came with those things."

"No, not a millennium item. More of an heirloom." Ishizu led Tea back to her room where she opened a large trunk. From underneath layers of clothes Ishizu produced a smaller box embossed with gold and covered in hieroglyphics. Ishizu murmured something in ancient Egyptian and the box clicked open. Within, swathed in cloth of gold, Ishizu revealed a beautiful gold belt. The majority of the front was a carved image of Isis, wings spread, cow horns cradling the sun.

Gingerly picking the belt up, Ishizu bowed low again, presenting the priceless artifact to Tea. Tea hesitated for a moment but then took the belt from Ishizu's hands. It was heavy but felt warm against her skin and gleamed beautifully in the light.

Standing, Ishizu explained, "Originally a gift from the Pharaoh to his wife, this belt was passed down from each Queen of Egypt to the next. The magic symbol of Isis worn on the hips was thought to bring fertility and safety."

"It's beautiful. Thank you. I'll keep it safe." Tea wrapped the belt around her hips and clicked the eye of Ra clasp at the back of the belt shut. A perfect fit. Gold jewelry was a good choice today. She wondered what Yami would think of her ancient accessory.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He won. It was a close game, played in the shadows, with the highest stakes they had ever experienced. And stressful for Tea on a whole new level. The man she loved was in danger and she was powerless to stop it. But she helped in her own way with their other friends, cheering Yami on as he battled the darkness. Not only did he win, but he saved the good side of Marik too. He must have been a wonderful king - powerful, but also compassionate.

Despite some trouble with the blimp engines and the island self-destructing to soothe Kaiba's wounded ego just moments after they took off in the emergency helicopter, they made it home safely. And just like that they had to go back to life as normal.

Tea hugged Yami briefly after his victory, but neither of them wanted to get Yugi involved in their strange time traveling romance, so she didn't get to speak to him much.

She settled in at home, unpacking clothes and starting some laundry. Her parents were out of town on business, so she sent them a text to let them know she was home before collapsing into her bed. Oh, she missed this. So comfortable and warm with her grandmother's quilt on top. She only wished Yami could share it with her.

She fell quickly asleep, succumbing to exhaustion, without even changing her clothes.

Sometime later she awoke with a start to a tapping on her window. It was pitch dark outside, so she couldn't make out the cause of the noise. The clock read 1:14 am. Flipping on the bedside lamp, she illuminated the window revealing Yami's mischievous grin through the glass. His eyes sparkled in the dark like Garnet.

A sigh of relief washed through her and then pure glee flooded her brain, forming her lips into an elated grin. She opened the window and he maneuvered through it gracefully before catching her in his arms and lifting her from the floor, slowly lowering her until their lips met in a needy embrace.

"I missed you..." He murmured against her skin.

Desire washed over her like a tidal wave and she fumbled to start removing her clothes.

"No, no, no - let me... please," Yami practically growled. He broke their contact and she shivered at the disappearance of his warmth.

"Hold still now, my love," he said gently, but there was a regal tone underneath, a tone that could not be disobeyed. She stood stock still as he used just one finger to trace shapes on the bare skin of her arms. Like a lithe cat he paced a slow circle around her before dropping to his knees in front of her. He fingered the designs on her new gold belt as though memorizing it's every plane and edge. He kissed the center of the belt lavishly and Tea could swear she felt it on her skin. He looked up at her with slightly hooded eyes, his arousal searing through his gaze.

"I love this," he drawled, referring to the belt. "I remember this... Good memories - of you wearing only this."

Her breath caught in her throat as desire spiked white hot into her core underneath the belt. She moved her hands to stroke his spiky hair, but he caught her wrists and teased, "Ah ah ah, I said _hold still._ "

"Yami..." she whined sweetly.

" _Still."_

Slowly he peeled her skirt down her long beautiful legs, and brushed his nose along the lace hem of her underwear at the top of her thigh. She shivered, her breath coming in short bursts, as she tried to keep still. He moved back up her body, fingers skimming over her bare skin, hooking underneath her blue crop top.

"Arms up," he whispered seductively. She complied quickly, craving his touch, needing more, and he swept it up and over her head. He still wasn't really touching her and it was driving her crazy. He started circling again, moving quietly behind her. That single finger was back, this time tracing down her spine, making her shiver again. With skilled fingers he deftly snapped open the clasp on her bra with one hand and smoothed the straps off of her shoulders. With his fingertips he skimmed down her back and hooked his thumbs into the sides of her underwear and kneeling, slipped them down her legs. Stroking lightly up the backs of her legs, he grasped her hips and planted a hot kiss on her backside before nipping at her soft, pale flesh, causing her to convulse and moan loudly with intense pleasure.

Mmmm, he hummed against her skin, working his way up her back with lips and teeth and hot whispers. His hands slipped under her arms to cradle her soft breasts as his lips found a sweet spot on her neck, just below her ear. Tea moaned loudly as each little sensation he gave her traveled straight to the epicenter of her pleasure. She gloried in his touch, finally.

She reached back and grasped Yami's hips firmly pulling his pelvis against hers, and she could feel the advanced state of his arousal. She ground her hips against him, drawing a growl from deep in his chest. He bit down on her shoulder causing her to cry out before spinning her around to face him. He backed her suddenly up against her closed door, pinning her securely with his body and anchoring her wrists above her head in one hand. With his free hand he stroked the gold belt on her hips before reaching lower to tease her sensitive clit. She was already so wet from intense anticipation.

His touch was her whole world. With his lips at her throat and his hand working expertly on her sex and the hard, cold surface at her back, she could not focus on anything else but those physical sensations.

Suddenly his lower hand and his lips ceased their work. He stepped back a fraction and whispered, "Stay."

She couldn't think enough to move. She just watched, her breathing closer to panting with need, as he divested himself of his black t-shirt, worn blue jeans, and finally his black boxer-briefs. He stood there, gloriously naked. As soon as he was rid of his clothing he pinned her against the door again, resuming where he left off, setting her body ablaze. Like Atem had done in their vision, he crouched slightly and grasped the backs of her thighs firmly to lift her up and wrap her legs around his hips. With her hands now free she clawed into his spiky hair, devouring his lips with hers. As she did so he entered her swiftly and felt the sharp exhale of air from her sweet mouth.

The teasing was over now. They were both ravenous for each other. He thrust sharply into her, his rhythm escalating quickly as their tongues danced between their mouths. Before long his thrusts became more forceful. Tea could feel the hard wood of the door meet her back relentlessly with each stroke, biting into her where the belt was still wrapped around her hips, but she didn't care. His lips moved roughly down her jaw and to her neck and shoulder, teeth grazing and pulling as she clawed down his back.

Tea cried out loudly with each thrust as the clenching in her lower belly grew stronger and stronger, speedily climbing until she felt like she exploded around him, passage tightening hard around the sweet fullness. A few more thrusts and he came hard inside of her, reveling in how perfect she felt around him.

Their bliss was overwhelming. Tea suddenly found herself weeping for joy as they simply held each other, warm and safe and complete.

"I was so scared during the duel," Tea choked.

"So was I, but you helped me through it. I was able to stay strong because of you, Tea."

"And now you're safe and you're here with me and I'm just so happy..."

Still clutching Tea in his arms, Yami walked her back over to the bed, releasing her gently to the softness of the mattress. He slid into the bed behind her, gently kissing the back of her head, resting his left hand on her hip.

"Is it alright if I stay?" he murmured into her ear, wiping a tear from her soft cheek.

"Alright?" Tea sniffled, turning her head back to look at him, "it would be perfect."

"Thank you. I apologize for waking you. I could not bear to be apart from you for one second longer."

"Please don't apologize - I needed you too. You can wake me up for that any time," she teased, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before turning her head back and whispering, "Goodnight, Yami."

"Goodnight, my love."

 _She would never tire of hearing that._

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you for your patience! I was slightly less motivated to write because I had to get through a couple plot chapters to transition from Season 3 to Season 4. Please bear with me, the Lemons will be back shortly. In the meantime, please review, favorite, follow, etc., and let the anticipation build. Trust me; it will be worth the wait. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10

The soft press of his lips against hers brought her out of her light sleep. Dawn was just peeking through the buildings and into Tea's still open window.

"I have to go, love, before Yugi wakes up and gets suspicious. We'll figure out some way to tell him soon - I promise."

"Mmm," she smiled sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He moved easily back out the window the way he came in and clicked it shut behind him.

Tea stretched like a cat, testing all of her muscles to detect any soreness. Oh, yes. There it was. Her lower back was bruised slightly where it had banged against the door. Over and over and over... God, that was good. Yami so deliciously powerful and in control. She squirmed again at the thought and rolled over into the warm spot where he had slept.

Tea wanted to get some more sleep before she had to go back to school. Ugh, school. It just didn't feel important after everything they had been through. She knew graduating was vital for her future, but Yami was the only part of her future she had room to care about right now. As much as Tea wanted Yami to uncover all of his memories, she hoped it wouldn't put him and Yugi in any more danger...

With the faint smell of Yami still on the pillow, Tea fell back into troubled sleep.

 _Visions of stunning white pyramids falling victim to advancing darkness. The glittering green Nile ran black like a shadow and the vast expanse of sunny sand turned grey and began to collapse into gaping cracks forming in the earth. This was not the beautiful Egypt she knew so long ago-_

Tea gasped and sat bolt upright in bed. _It was only a dream._ But she had a bad feeling about today...

It was still early, but Tea couldn't sleep anymore, so she took her time showering, drying her hair and cooking an omelet for breakfast. As for clothes, she was back to the requirement of a school uniform. She wanted to wear her belt again, but unfortunately the dress code was pretty strict. White shirt, blue skirt, pink blazer, blue tie, white socks, white shoes. Boring. She wanted so much to be able to dress in a more regal, Egyptian inspired way for Yami, but she had to settle for her gold hoop earrings again and smudging on some extra eyeliner. That was as good as it could get today.

She knew Yami wouldn't care what she wore, but she liked to dress the part. It made her feel powerful and more connected to the Teana of the past. The belt seemed to call to her from the bedside table, so she decided to put it on just until she left for school. As she clicked the buckle into place, she felt the faint throb in her lower back quickly dissipate. She reached back to feel where the bruise was and the pain was gone entirely. Maybe this belt had more to it than Ishizu initially told her. She made a mental note to track Ishizu down at the Domino Museum one of these days and find out more about it.

First period she had English with Yugi. It was nice to have class with him, but she just kept wishing it was Yami sitting next to her.

"Hey, is everything alright, Tea?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's just weird to be back at school after everything..."

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

Yugi was quiet for the rest of the hour. They had their next class together as well - algebra - but on the walk over, it was suddenly Yami who was walking next to her.

"Tea, there's something I have to take care of. I'll be back later." His tone was serious, but his voice still made her stomach flutter.

"Is everything okay?" That uneasy feeling from her dream came flooding back.

"Yes, just something I have to do. No need to worry."

"Okay..."

He turned on his heel and was gone without another word. _That was weird._ What was so important that Yami was making Yugi miss class? And why didn't he tell her what he needed to do? She didn't want to seem clingy, but she didn't feel good about it. She couldn't concentrate at all in math.

At break Joey and Tristan found Tea standing by the fence. When she told them Yugi had left they insisted on going after him - they were his best friends and wanted to be by his side no matter what. They were right, and now that it was the three of them, Tea didn't feel as weird about going after him - she wanted to give him space, but she was really concerned and glad Joey and Tristan felt the same way.

They caught up with Yami right outside the Domino Museum. Tea met his gaze briefly and could see the nervousness lurking just behind his beautiful wine-colored eyes. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand, and it frustrated her to know that she couldn't. Not yet. But he had promised they would figure out how to tell Yugi soon. She hoped so. She didn't like keeping secrets from her friends.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Tea said, not hiding her anxiety well.

"Yeah, why'd you split like that, dude?" Tristan added.

"There's something that I need to do... And it could be dangerous," Yami explained. That uneasy feeling in the pit of Tea's stomach became more pronounced - this is what she was afraid of. "I just didn't want to put any of you in harm's way."

"But we're a team. And what affects one of us affects us all," Tea asserted, hoping Yami caught her double meaning. _She was part of this ancient Egypt situation now too, and she didn't like it when he kept things from her._

Yami conceded, grateful for their support, and led them into the museum to find the tablet. It was still in the exhibit where he had first seen it with Tea before the Battle City Tournament began, but this time Ishizu was nowhere to be seen. The porter informed Tea that Ms. Ishtar had already returned to Egypt. _No more belt information today._

Tea caught up with the boys who were marveling at the tablet and the resemblance of the carving to Yami. Slowly he took the three Egyptian God Cards from the deck box on his hip and raised them toward the tablet. It was as if the cards were instructing him. Somehow they began to emit a bright light, and the puzzle carving on the some reacted the same way.

"What's going on?" Tea asked frantically. This was very similar to the light that brought them into the world of their memories. This ancient magic was not something to mess around with.

Suddenly ice encapsulated the bottom of the tablet, climbing toward the top. Yami crumpled in pain as a bolt of shadowy energy struck the God Cards.

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Tristan yelled, trying to help.

Tea was frozen. This is exactly the kind of thing she was afraid of.

"I don't know," Yami struggled. "I feel as if a dark presence is draining the power of the Egyptian God Cards!"

"What should we do?" Tea was beginning to panic.

"You could start by dropping those cards," Joey suggested.

"I... can't," Yami gasped, gripping his right arm with his left hand, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Suddenly they heard a scream from above.

 _Oh no, here we go again..._

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

TEA POV

Tea couldn't sleep. Again. Sitting wide awake in the Hawkins' trailer, her mind wandered. Is this what people meant by baggage? Well Yami had some serious baggage. Five thousand years' worth, she supposed. He won the duel against the first Orichalcos weirdo, but the bikers still got away with the God Cards. How much more of this was still to come? And with people's souls on the line under the control of this new, strange magic, the stakes just kept climbing.

All Tea wanted was to be happily with Yami, but this was the road she had to take to get there. It's what makes him special, she told herself. This was a part of him, a part of them, together. And she would stay by his side no matter what.

The situation seemed to be getting more complicated by the second. Duel monsters were on the loose, Kaiba was pissed, Pegasus needed to see Yugi and give him some secret card, Professor Hawkins thought it all had something to do with the lost city of Atlantis and his latest archeological findings, and then those creeps decided to burn down his laboratory and kidnap him. And on top of all that, Professor Hawkins' granddaughter Rebecca couldn't keep her paws off Yugi. Little twerp. It aggravated Tea to no end.

She looked at Yugi, asleep on the chair. So peaceful. He deserved some peace and quiet. Yami too. Hadn't the world put them through enough? All she wanted to do was go snuggle up next to Yami and reassure him that they would get through this, that it wasn't his fault, that she loved him... A tear leaked silently down her cheek and she drifted into fitful sleep.

The next thing she knew, Joey was yelling, waking everyone up, and Yugi was gone from the chair. To save Professor Hawkins, he had gone to face Rafael... alone. And Rebecca was to naive to tell anyone. Tea was furious and scared all at once. _She was supposed to be there for him._ New hot tears of frustration sprang to her eyes. She felt so helpless.

Joey burst out the door, determined to go after Yugi, but stopped in his tracks when he saw who was outside. Professor Hawkins! Thank goodness. Except that Yugi didn't know and he was risking his soul needlessly. They had to find him before it was too late.

Much to Tea's frustration, the boys insisted that she stay behind to look after the professor and "hold down the fort," UGH! She just wished they understood what he meant to her. They never would have made her stay behind. But she had to bite her tongue and just wish them luck. She would be a bundle of nerves until they got back...

 _... A few hours later..._

"Tea?" Rebecca approached her cautiously. No response. "He'll be okay. I know it." Still nothing. "Maybe you should try to rest for a while - you barely got to sleep at all."

Tea took a deep breath and seemed to relax marginally. Wordlessly, she released her white-knuckle grip on the window sill and moved to the couch where she flopped down with her arm over her eyes.

"Grandpa and I are going to go see if we can recover anything from the remains of the lab. If you need anything, just holler, okay? Rest well."

The silence was deafening. Too much space to think. And so many of the imagined outcomes were not pleasant. She was so afraid for him and frustrated she couldn't be by his side! She got up to grab her Egyptian belt from her duffle bag, hoping, on some level, Yami would know she was there for him. She laid back down and cuddled the golden band to her chest, willing it to send him good vibes.

She felt immediately safer holding the belt. And she was...*yawn*... really sleepy. Maybe a nap wasn't such a bad... idea...

She succumbed quickly to the physical and mental exhaustion plaguing her body and slipped into a deep sleep. She did not see the sun in Isis' headdress start to emit a soft glow.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Readers,**

 **Welcome back. I wanted to provide a quick trigger warning for rape in this chapter (not between Atem/Teana or Tea/Yami, so don't fret on that account, please).**

 **The first part of our next taste of Lemony goodness is in 13 and will involve some mild-moderate bdsm kink. Consider yourselves warned.**

 **Please enjoy these new chapters and remember to review, review, review! Receiving feedback from readers definitely keeps me writing faster.**

 **Best,**

 **Queen Caroline I**

* * *

Chapter 12

Suddenly feeling wide awake, Tea opened her eyes to check the time and found herself staring right into the eyes of Teana. Wait, no. She was staring at herself - in a beautiful mirror framed with gold and precious stones of red, black, and turquoise. She looked down and saw that she was seated at a vanity - _Tea was starting to remember this -_ this was her apartment in the palace of the Pharaoh.

This was her dressing room - one of six rooms that made up her quarters which also included a receiving room, a large wash room, her lavish bedroom, a spacious studio where she kept her painting supplies and musical instruments, and a small temple room. Off the bedroom was a beautiful garden with a pond and several fruit trees, and adjacent to the dressing room was an additional room for her close personal servant... _What was her name?_ Tea couldn't remember.

Tea wanted badly to explore, but Teana remained seated and looked at herself again in the mirror. Several golden jars were organized on the vanity alongside several vials of scented oils. Teana lifted the lid of the jar on the far left and dabbed her index finger lightly into the red pigment inside. She lifted her finger to her lips and spread the red paint across the fullest part of her lips. Rubbing them together, Teana spread the color evenly and thoroughly. With the remaining color on her finger she rubbed red into both of her cheeks lightly. From the next jar she took sky blue and painted it onto the lids of her eyes before smudging black kohl from the third pot right around her eyes, drawing out the wing at the outside corner.

Tea couldn't help but admire the intense beauty of her hostess. Herself, she remembered. Was it vain that she thought her past-self beautiful?

Teana picked up the gold handled hairbrush on the right side of the vanity. The handle was a carving of Isis standing tall and proud, winged arms raised to create the head of the brush. She ran it slowly and deliberately through her long thick black tresses. Most upper class Egyptians wore wigs, but Atem liked her natural hair the way it was, and he kept his trademark wild, tri-colored hair as well.

When her hair was free of tangles, Teana stood, straightened her wide beaded necklace and matching belt, slipped on her leather sandals, and made her way out into the receiving room. Her cat, Kinsa was there waiting for her. _Kinsa! Tea had forgotten all about her beautiful cat._ As soon as Teana had arranged herself on the settee, Kinsa curled contentedly on her lap and purred. Tea could now sense the apprehension in her hostess' mind. She was waiting for something - but what? Tea tried her hardest to remember past this moment, but it was locked away. She could only live it again with Teana.

Suddenly, from the corridor, she heard shouting. A shiver ran down Teana's spine as she tried to listen harder. She heard Atem's voice… and Seto's… but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Their voices grew louder as the two men approached the entrance to Teana's chamber. The door whipped open with a loud bang as it collided with the white marble wall behind it. Teana leapt quickly to her feet, dropping Kinsa unceremoniously to the floor where she darted under the couch.

Teana could see the muscles of Atem's back, tense with rage, as he growled to Seto, "Just fix it." before slamming the door in his face.

"Atem, my love…" Teana began, but was quickly interrupted by the below of pain and rage that came from a primal place deep within Atem's chest. He began to pummel the stone wall with his fists, quickly ruining the skin over his knuckles and leaving marks of blood on the wall.

Teana rushed to him to keep him from hurting himself, but as soon as she touched his arm he lashed out at her, knocking her to the floor. Tea was shocked, but Teana was unfazed. She got quickly to her feet and just hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his chest and laying her cheek against his muscular back. She just clung to him, waiting for his outburst to subside.

"Atem, please. Let me help you. Tell me what happened."

He quieted some at that, and when she stood on her tiptoes to kiss the back of his neck, he relented entirely, sinking ungracefully to the floor, dragging Teana down with him. When he was seated cross-legged on the cold floor Teana moved around him on her hands and knees to crawl into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him again, rubbing his back in soothing circles and laying her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat slowing, but the strain of rage lingered in his muscles. She could see it around his jaw and in his shoulders, but the dead giveaway was his eyes. The normally deep burgundy colored irises were a stark scarlet like fresh blood.

She kissed him just below his jaw and murmured again, imploring, "Please, tell me what happened."

Fresh angry tears sprang to his eyes. "The Nubian official who was here, "He fumed. "He crossed the line, horrifically. I should kill him!"

"Why?" Teana encouraged, "What did he do?"

"He had been disrespectful for his entire visit, ignoring basic customs and just generally being difficult in conversation and manner, but this… I knew he was no good. I should have known. I should have been able to stop him. Every night that he has been here he and his two guards have each bedded a dancing girl from here in the palace. The girls wanted to go to them, so I allowed it to happen. But yesterday at the harvest festival we saw some of the priestesses dance at the festival. I could tell he was aroused by their nakedness, but I said nothing because I did not want to cause offense.

"This morning he did not arrive for our final meeting and I was informed by Mahaad that he had been placed under arrest. He went back to the temple of Hathor last night after everyone was asleep and with the help of his two bastard guards... raped three of the priestesses and killed one. Luckily Mahaad's city watch heard the screams and was able to apprehend that Nubian scum, killing his guards in the process, before anyone else could be hurt.

"This is my fault. If I had confronted him about his poor manners, if I hadn't allowed the dancers to go to them at night, those priestesses would not have suffered. I allowed him to think he could take whatever he wanted. Those women are sacred and it is my job to protect them and instead he violated them while I slept. It is taking everything I have not to storm down to his cell and mind crush him into oblivion."

"Oh, Atem…" Teana whispered, "I'm so sorry. This is not your fault. That worthless excuse for a man cannot be defended. He can rot in that cell - death would be mercy and he deserves none. I'm so proud of you for not letting your anger get away from you."

"It was so close, Teana. I was so close to killing him I would have done it with my bare hands." Fresh tears of anger and frustration rolled down his his cheeks and Teana kissed away as many as she could.

"It's alright now. You're here with me now-"

"No! It's not alright and it will never be alright. It is my job to protect these people and I failed utterly."

"Atem, you are a good king. As much as you may want to, you cannot stop every bad person from doing every bad thing - you can only strive to bring them to justice fairly."

"Fairly? Does he deserve fairness when he practiced none?" He spat. "He needs to die. He deserves to die. And I need to do it. I want to burn his whole city to the ground so Nubia will know that there is a price for disrespecting Egypt and the Pharaoh."

"Atem, you can't-"

"And I won't... But it's what I _want_ to do. I don't know how much longer I can control this darkness inside of me."

"My love, let me help you-"

"I have told you no. I won't subject you to that."

"Atem, look at me. The redness of your eyes won't go away until the anger inside of you is appeased. You think you can control it, but it never leaves you until you release it. It just builds up and builds up until some unknown time when it will spill over the edges and you won't be able to rein it in. If it happens at the wrong time, more innocent people may be hurt or worse. You remember last time."

"You don't need to remind me."

"Apparently I do."

"But you're an innocent person too - you don't deserve to take this burden on yourself."

"Atem, I am not afraid of your darkness. I love you wholly. And I know you love me enough not to really hurt me. I want to do my part as your wife to help you through these times, and I know this is the best way." He was quiet. "Atem, I want this and I know you do too. I see flashes of it when we make love. I don't want you to hold back. I want-"

"Yes, okay? You're right," he snapped. "I feel sometimes that you know me better than I know myself."

"Is that a yes?"

"We will _try_ only. If anything happens, if I hurt you, we stop immediately. And you will be honest with me."

"Of course. I trust you and you may always trust me."

"Then come with me."

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They walked quickly across the garden in silence, hand in hand. Atem's jaw was set tightly and Teana didn't want to say anything that might cause him to change his mind. Finally, he was going to try. She had wanted this for so long, not just to help Atem, but for her own pleasure. She loved the power that Atem exuded and she wanted him to embrace it fully.

They soon reached his bed chamber. Teana's heart was pounding and Tea was very confused about what was about to occur.

"Take it off. All of it," Atem commanded huskily. Teana complied quickly and efficiently, laying her jewelry on a chair and quickly draping her dress over the back. She stood facing him, naked and silent. A small smirk played across his lips and his scarlet eyes seemed to dance with flame.

"Kneel." It was almost a whisper, but it echoed through her very bones. Teana knelt, sitting back on her feet letting her hands rest on her thighs. Atem's bare feet slapped across the white marble floor and he disappeared into another room. Tea's confusion was growing rapidly, but Teana seemed to know the rules for what was happening because she didn't move. She closed her eyes, listening for Atem to return. Tea lost track of time. Teana's heart was pounding faster and she was trying to slow her breathing. A door creaked somewhere in the apartment and Teana could hear the telltale slap of bare feet on the floor again. When Atem reentered the room Teana could see that he'd taken off all of his jewelry - a considerable amount - and his only garment was a pair of white harem style pants that cinched at the ankles and around his hips. his finely muscled chest was oiled and glistening, rising and falling slowly with each controlled breath.

"Rise," he said quietly. Each word he spoke had that regal undertone of complete dominance and assured power. It was setting Teana's blood boiling and the heat was pooling in her lower belly. He circled slowly around her like a lion eyeing its prey before going in for the kill. When he had examined her thoroughly he moved up behind her, running his fingers through her long tresses softly before grabbing a fistful of hair close to her scalp, and pulling her head back toward him.

"When you tell me to stop, I will stop, understand?"

"Yes," she said breathily, straining with anticipation.

He brushed the tip of his nose along the shell of her ear, making her shiver before tonguing it and pulling on the lobe with his teeth. His large hands captured her breasts, kneading, and tweaking her nipples while his mouth moved down to her neck, nipping and sucking. Not breaking their contact he walked her forward to the massive bed standing on four clawed feet. When her hips met the edge of the bed, he forced her torso down roughly. Gliding his fingers teasingly up her spine he whispered, "Stay."

 _The word rattled around in Tea's mind, echoing how Yami had commanded her in the same way, just the other night._ _Wow this was hot. She had seen glimpses of that same need for control from Yami already in their very few nights together._

Walking leisurely to the foot of the bed Atem opened the large wooden chest and from it took all manner of leather bindings, straps, ropes, and metal objects she had no name for. He really did want this. He must have started collecting this stuff after the first time she suggested they play rough. Her stomach fluttered and she let out a soft moan. He chuckled darkly as he moved to the opposite side of the bed and attached something underneath the frame.

"Give me your hands," he commanded, and she complied excitedly. He bound each of her wrists quickly in leather cuffs and then tightened the strap, stretching her across the bed. The leather was soft but unrelenting. She felt so exposed, so vulnerable, and yet she trusted this man entirely, which turned her on to no end. He crouched down next to the bed so he could see her eyes. His were still inflamed scarlet and looking at them sent heat right to the core of her sex. She bit her lower lip seductively and tried to draw him in with her gaze, but he just smirked and said, "I think you've seen quite enough." Moving back to the chest, he pulled an object out that Teana couldn't see from her restrained position. Anticipation grew hot and wild inside of her.

As he reentered her field of view she could see that he was holding a dark blue silk scarf, folding it over carefully lengthwise. He moved up on to the bed next to her stretched out arms and delicately tied the scarf around her eyes. Everything was pitch black - thanks to the folds in the fabric, she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly his hot breath was at her ear as he whispered, "Now you will really feel." Her whole body shivered, anticipating what she was about to experience.

She could hear him rummaging through the trunk again and moving back behind her. Softly he stroked her backside, moving his fingers like whispers down the backs of her thighs. Then she felt leather on her left ankle - the same kind of cuff that was on her wrists. When he was done with the first he spread her legs roughly and secured the second. Testing her restraints it seemed like there was some kind of rigid bar between the cuffs keeping her legs spread and her most intimate areas exposed. Tossing something underneath the bed he moved around to the other side to retrieve it. She wasn't sure what he was doing until he yanked hard, pulling her legs securely against the bed. He he hooked the spreader rope to the same place underneath the bed frame and tightened the strap on her wrist restraints again, rendering her completely immobile and totally vulnerable. She whimpered quietly, not knowing what would come next.

"Perfect," he said under his breath. And then louder so she could hear him clearly, "I rather like you like this." His voice was devoid of both humor and mercy. "Do you know what I can do to you? … Well, do you?" He slapped her ass. Hard. She cried out.

"Do you know what can do to you?" He repeated.

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Yes, what, slave?"

"Yes, master." He was humiliating her… Originally she had been brought to the Pharaoh as a slave, but never had she been treated as such.

"And what can I do to you, slave? Tell me." His voice was low, almost a growl, sinking right into her soul.

"Anything…"

Another hard slap to her ass.

"Anything, master."

"That's right. Now where should we begin..?"

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear readers,**

 **Here is part two of the kinky bdsm lemon between Atem and Teana! Enjoy and please review - your comments about this chapter are vital to the way this story will progress!**

 **Best,**

 **Queen Caroline I**

* * *

Chapter 14

 _Tea's mind was reeling. Never had she thought of love or intimacy like this, but now she could not imagine anything that needed so deep a trust, so loving a bond, or so complete an understanding of a partner's needs and limits._

Teana squirmed in her restraints, breathing ragged. She did not know what else she had in that box. She was completely at his mercy and he didn't really seem in the mood to show any.

"Hmmm," he sighed lasciviously as his fingers stroked her sex possessively. "Already so wet for me - good girl." He slapped her backside again. The sting lingered and she could feel her blood rushing to the place where his hand had made contact just above her right thigh. "You're just an insatiable little sex slave, aren't you? You just want it so bad…" Another hard slap, this time to the left, made her cry out. "Well, you'll just have to wait you greedy little whore."

His words stung even though she knew he didn't mean them. He was the only man she had ever been with intimately. But he was right about one thing - she was insatiable. She couldn't get enough of this man, her husband, the pharaoh. He kindled her passions and set her soul ablaze with his love, his touch, his voice, his powerful confidence. She wanted to give him her whole self and finally he was allowing her to do so.

Even though he didn't know how to express it, she knew he required an outlet to exercise complete control, to release his inner darkness so it didn't overwhelm the goodness. And it needed to be with her because she was the only person he loved enough not to hurt beyond what she was willing to take. She was the only one who could stop him from losing control of the darkness inside. She loved being needed by this man. Despite all his power and wealth, he _needed_ her. They were soulmates in the truest way.

 _Tea loved listening to Teana's thoughts about Atem. She expressed her love in such an-_

"Ahhhhh!" An involuntary scream escaped Teana's lips and brought both women out of their reverie as a sharp blow struck Teana's backside. It wasn't his hand. What was it? "AAHHHH!" Again it came harder. It was small and made a sharp cracking sound as it marked her sensitive skin. He traced her spine with the small implement, and she could tell it was leather, before striking her twice more. Teana gritted her teeth and grunted with each stroke.

"Let me hear you," he commanded a split second before he struck her again, still harder. Teana screamed. "That's better. That is what I like to hear. Now count out loud."

And she did - ten strikes, ten screams, each number coming out as more and more of a sob as she counted higher. After the tenth he began to soothingly rub her backside with his hands, lessening the sting and driving her over-sensitized skin wild with need. He stroked her intimately again, fingering her sex, and Teana could feel the wetness dripping onto his fingers.

"Oh, you liked that didn't you, you dirty little slave? … _Didn't you?_ " He slapped her ass again. Hard. And she cried out deliciously.

"Yes, master, yes. I liked it. Please."

"Please, what?"

"I - please, master - more - please," she could barely get the words out her mind was so jumbled.

"Oh you are a greedy little thing. And greed is not something we tolerate, now is it?"

"No, master. I'm sorry, master," she whimpered

"Oh, I don't think sorry is going to make you any less greedy, is it?" He was being so cold.

"No, master."

"No, we're going to have to teach you the hard way, aren't we?" Oh, he was just relishing this...

"Yes, master."

"So I'm going to have to punish you in a way you won't like as much as the crop," he threatened.

 _A riding crop! That's what it was!_

"First this, for a little later…" She felt something cold made of smooth stone press into her sex as he moved it slowly, covering its surface in her wetness. It was kind of the shape of an elongated egg but she had no idea what it was for. When the object was thoroughly coated, he pressed it firmly to her asshole. She gasped at this - he had never touched her there - what was he doing? He was applying a firm pressure, but it didn't hurt, and she could feel her tiny hole opening and stretching to accommodate the object. The further it entered her the wider it got until just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore, it popped inside of her, her tight hole settling around the narrower neck of the thing. She could feel it's wider handle resting against the skin of her cheeks.

"I knew you'd be able to take it in the ass, you little slave whore," he sneered as he spanked her again, jostling the object in her ass, creating strangely pleasurable feelings.

He moved back to the trunk, shifting items around until he found whatever new thing it was he was looking for. The stone object in her ass wasn't as uncomfortable as she had initially expected. And now that it was heating up to her body temperature, it did not feel like such an intrusion. Suddenly she smelled something burning - _what was he doing?_ She couldn't hear anything.

Without warning her body convulsed and a scream erupted from her very core. The heat on her back was extreme, but dissipated quickly. He hadn't burned her, but she didn't know what the sensation was until she felt the wax begin to harden as it cooled on her skin. It dripped again, this time near her left shoulder, and she shrieked. When it dripped again on her right shoulder blade she muffled her scream into the mattress.

Atem reached down and fisted his hand in her hair again, twisting her face away from the mattress. "I said I want to hear you. Don't make me tell you again."

"Yes, master," she squeaked before another glob of hot wax landed in the center of her spine, causing her to cry out again.

"You will count again," he commanded, and she could _hear_ his smirky smile as he enjoyed her pained reactions. He was brutal and powerful and dark, his wrath merciless, his manner cruel.

This time he made her count to twenty. Teana felt like her entire back and ass must be coated with wax. With each scream he drew from her Atem's rage became more sated.

Something soft ghosted over her back, summoning goosebumps all over her body. The heat of the wax had drawn blood to the surface of her skin in a way that made her more sensitive to touch than ever before, each sensation sending bolts of lightning to her core. The softness skimmed along her outstretched arms and up each of her legs, tickling her, making her squirm. The stark contrast between his violent touches and his gentle ones was putting her mind in a fuzzy limbo. All she could do was feel and obey.

She yelped as his hand began to turn the object inside her ass, he tugged on it firmly and as it began to stretch her again on its way out, he shoved it back in. He repeated this motion several times, each time letting it slip a little bit farther out before pushing it back in. Soon he was thrusting it in and out of her like his cock did normally to her other passage. As the first continued to pump in and out of her ass, she felt him wetting a second cold stone object. As soon as it was ready he put the second object in the place of the first, pushing firmly against her partially opened hole to gain entry. Wow, this object was _bigger._ She didn't know how far she could take it, but he went slowly and, like the first, just when she thought she couldn't take any more, it popped inside of her, causing her to groan throatily. She felt so full in a way she never had before and it actually felt really good. There was a slight burning sensation and the cold object was a bit unpleasant, but her body adjusted quickly.

Before she could wrap her head around everything that was happening, cool leather was running up and down the insides of her legs, teasing her, daring her to guess what was next. The surface of this object was larger than the crop, so she had no idea what it was. Suddenly it disappeared and landed back on her ass with a loud _crack_. Teana screamed hoarsely - that _hurt_. He struck her again with what seemed to be a paddle and each time he did he hit that thing in her ass, sending vibrations all the way inside of her. She shrieked at the simultaneous pain and pleasure and could feel the now hard wax on her body cracking as he struck her.

With each stroke of the paddle she relinquished another perfect scream. He loved the noises she made, and these were more carnal and raw than anything he had ever heard before. His manhood was hardening rapidly, watching her strain and relax each time he hit her. Each strike used up a little more of the darkness inside of him.

It felt like her whole body was reverberating in time and space, the number of blows limitless, as she sobbed and screamed and was suddenly, unexpectedly overcome with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Atem stopped just to watch her body convulse and writhe in the confusing mixture of pain and pleasure.

With that he rid himself of his pants and his erection sprang free at full attention. The next thing Teana knew, he was filling her, and she needed him like never before. She moaned loudly at each thrust, her restrained hands clawing at the sheets and her toes curling of their own accord. His fingers were digging into her hips and it felt like each thrust went more deeply than the last, shattering her last shreds of self-control. Atem reveled in the animalistic sounds escaping from her mouth and it only made him thrust more furiously. She was extra tight with the large plug in her ass encroaching internally on her sweet, slick passage. Reaching underneath he rubbed her engorged clit slowly with his fingers while he thrust violently until she erupted into a second mind-blowing orgasm.

But he wasn't finished yet. Not giving her time to recover her senses, he pulled the plug firmly from her ass and inch by inch pushed his length into her where the object had been just moments before, the juices from her orgasm making him slick. She gasped and groaned as he moved further and further inside. He was huge; she didn't know if she could do this. With one final thrust he was sheathed inside of her and _Gods_ was she tight. He groaned at the pleasure of her body gripping his manhood so perfectly, staying still for a few moments to let her body adjust to his size. When her breathing settled some he began to pull back and thrust forward just a little bit at a time while she got warmed up. He grabbed the vial of oil he had placed at the edge of the bed and drizzled some right onto the spot where their flesh met, lubricating his thrusts. As he slid more and more easily, his thrusts became deeper, faster. Teana was moaning uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face as her body climbed again toward the peak of pleasure a third time.

When his fingers began to tease her beyond-sensitive clit again it took no time at all for her to reach orgasm again, her ass tightening around his large member like a vice, bring him to orgasm with her. He emptied himself into her ass and the feeling of him squirting his hot seed inside her drew out her orgasm, pleasure ripping through her body like never before.

Atem felt her go limp underneath him. Quickly he undid her ankle restraints and climbed onto the bed to undo the cuffs on her wrists. Without the hold of the straps, she began to slip down to the floor, but he was there to catch her. Gently he lifted her onto the bed and laid her head on the soft pillow, checking the pulse in her neck which was quick, but strong. Kissing her forehead softly, he got up quickly to wash himself and put all of his equipment back into the trunk before slipping into bed beside her.

"Are you alright, my love?" he whispered softly.

She was already deeply asleep. Her body and mind definitely needed to recover from what he just put her through. She sighed softly and a smile crept over her lips as she turned over in her sleep, seeking the warmth of his body. He would take that as a good sign.

"Oh, my sweet, brave, sexy, wonderful, exquisite wife, you are perfection. And you were right. You're always right about me. Our souls are so deeply in tune and I am so grateful to you for reminding me what my soul needs. I love you beyond words and beyond eternity."

Teana's eyes opened briefly at this, just long enough to catch her husband's beautiful, once more amethyst gaze. She planted a kiss on his chest over his heart before contentedly drifting back into the deepest sleep she had ever experienced.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I really do want to know what you all thought of this chapter because it will greatly influence the way my writing progresses in this story. Want more? Should I stick to more vanilla stuff? If you're embarrassed to give your opinion in the public comments feel free to message me privately. :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tea slowly returned to consciousness and it took her a good couple minutes to reorient herself to where she was. She felt heavy and like none of her joints were connected.

 _That was- what on earth- how did- oh god..._ She managed to roll over and felt the hard metal of her belt pressing into her shoulder.

 _Oh, you... This is your fault. You did this._

Tea just had no idea what to think - her mind was still reeling from her... illuminating... experience as Teana. Vaguely she wondered if Yami had experienced the same thing as Atem, but she doubted it considering he was probably dueling right now. _Oh, the duel. Oh no._ Tea looked at her watch: 9:46am. They'd been gone nearly four hours.

Tea couldn't stand to be cooped up in the trailer one moment longer. She stalked outside, hiding her belt back in her duffle bag, and sat at the picnic table with her head in her hands, willing them to come back soon.

"Tea," Rebecca said softly, shaking the older girl awake. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" Tea awoke with a start. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. Her mind and body were still exhausted from both real world and memory world stresses. "I'm fine, Rebecca," Tea snapped a little more harshly than she meant to.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca. I'm just worried about Yugi," Tea amended. It wasn't a lie - it just wasn't the only thing on her mind. The young blonde girl sat down across from her, eyes on the desert horizon, looking for the dust which would signal the return of the car.

"Are they ever going to come back?" Tea mumbled, and Rebecca shot her a look of annoyance. They sat in silence for a while, just waiting. Tea couldn't help thinking through her crazy memory over and over again. _Why did it happen? She'd slept with her belt on before, so why now? Why this memory?_ No answers were coming to her and she sighed in frustration. Rebecca cast another concerned glance her way. When she looked back out across the plain, she finally saw the dust.

"Tea!" She shrieked, "Look! They're back!" Nervousness flooded over both young women as they waited to see if the brave duelist they both cared so much for still had his soul in tact.

The car began to pull into view, and not far behind it, Copernicus galloped with a spiky-haired rider on his back. Rebecca squealed at the sight of him and Tea let out an enormous sigh of relief.

"Yugi, you're here! So I guess you won!" Tea shouted as Duke, Joey, and Tristan pulled up in the car. But none of them were smiling. Yami reigned Copernicus in as they neared the car. _The sight of Yami on horseback, so capable and strong, made Tea's insides melt deliciously. The thought of the riding crop entered her mind unbidden and she pressed her thighs together._

"Of course!" Rebecca giggled, breaking Tea from her trance and running up to Yami, throwing her and around him as he dismounted. "My Yugi always wins!"

"How did it go?" Tea inquired, close behind Rebecca, hoping to pry the younger girl off of the man she knew was Yami, not Yugi." But something was wrong. "Is everything okay?" she continued hesitantly.

Joey piped up to fill the silence when the Pharaoh didn't respond. "Not exactly... We've got a problem, guys."

"What do you mean?" Tea pressed, her anxiety growing exponentially.

Now it was Joey who didn't know what to say.

Tea looked at the two men still in the car, searching for answers and it was Duke who finally gave in.

"Yugi didn't win," he said heavily, head resting on his hands on the top of the steering wheel.

"He's gone," Tristan added, blankly staring at the seat in front of him.

Tea's sharp intake of breath caught in her throat and she could barely whisper, "What?"

"You heard me," Tristan continued, his tone cold. "Yugi got beat, Tea!" It was like he was accusing her.

"You're wrong!" She insisted. "If Yugi really lost that duel those creeps would have taken his soul with their freaky magic card, Tristan!"

"So?" Joey piped up again. "What's your point, Tea?"

"My point? If he's lost, how could he be standing right-" _Oh no. No. No. No._ "-behind me?"

Tea was beginning to piece things together in her mind. Yugi and Yami were two separate souls sharing the same body, the way it was when she shared Teana's body in her memories. Yami was here, but Yugi? "Oh no."

"Yugi?" Rebecca started, confused. "Talk to me. What's wrong? Why are you acting so strange?" She was on the verge of tears.

Finally Yami sighed and spoke slowly as if he had to convince each word to come out of his mouth. "Rebecca... They got him."

"Got who?" She asked innocently, still not understanding the type of bond that Yami and Yugi shared.

"Yugi!" he confessed, choking back what could have been a sob.

Rebecca stared at him, open-mouthed. Tea tried to wrap her head around what she had feared and Yami had just confirmed as the truth. Yugi was gone.

"I know," he continued, "this whole thing's my fault. I'm the one who unleashed the magic that took Yugi away."

 _What? No, no, no. It couldn't be. It was_ worse _than Tea feared. Rafael didn't even play the seal of Orichalcos. It was Yami. Why? How could he? He knows it's evil._

 _Is this what her dream was trying to show her? That Yami has a dark side?_

Tea had stopped listening to the conversation, but snapped back out of her own thoughts when Rebecca collapsed into Yami's chest, crying and hitting him weakly with her tiny fist.

"How could you?" She sobbed. "I want my Yugi back. It should have been you, not him!"

As sad as Tea was about Yugi, she had to step in and defend Yami. He was frozen with grief and guilt, letting Rebecca cry into his shirt, saying nothing.

"Now hold on," Tea started, moving to pull Rebecca away from Yami, but she was caught off guard when the young girl turned quickly and hugged Tea around the middle, crying into her shirt instead. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm afraid Rebecca's right," Yami conceded, guilt ridden.

"What's done is done," Joey interrupted.

But Yami continued: "I let everyone down. Especially Yugi. He warned me not to use the seal of Orichalcos card, but my rage took control... He paid for my mistake..."

The look on Yami's face and the sob threatening in his throat, betrayed by the waver in his voice, were breaking Tea's heart. _This is what Teana had been feeling when Atem was so upset..._

"You gotta snap out of this!" Joey shouted.

"He's gone and it's my fault," Yami continued as if he hadn't heard Joey at all. "I -"

Suddenly Joey seized Yami by the collar and shook him roughly. "You gotta snap out of this, man!" He yelled in Yami's face before shoving him to the ground.

"Joey!" Tea snapped. She wanted to run by him, but Rebecca was still clutching at her jacket.

"If we want to save Yugi, we have to move forward, not look back!" Joey insisted. "So pull yourself together!"

Atem started to pick himself up of the ground, pressing the back of his hand to his chin where it had grazed the rough earth. Joey was yelling something about a plan to find Dartz, but Tea was completely focused on Yami. When he stood fully he looked absolutely predatory, darkness shrouding his eyes. For a moment Tea was scared about what he might do to Joey.

Suddenly, Tristan and Duke were having some kind of argument in the car and Tristan had Duke in a choke hold.

"Let him go, Tristan," Yami commanded coolly, and it sent chills down Tea's spine. Tristan dropped Duke immediately. Yami exuded so much power without even trying. So dominant. _So hot._

"This happened because I couldn't control my anger. And if we keep fighting amongst ourselves, the Orichalcos will destroy us."

 _Couldn't control his anger? That's what Teana had been afraid of happening to Atem in her memory... And her memory had shown her how to help him._

She squirmed at the thought, heat gathering between her legs and fear fluttering through her chest. Could she really do this? The fate of the world could depend on it. She had to help Yami conquer the darkness inside of himself.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you for all of your support so far for _Fit For a King._ I really value all of your input! Chapter 14 was met with mixed reactions, so if you feel strongly about the more kinky aspects of this story - positively or negatively - I continue to encourage you to let me know what you thought. Right now I am hesitant about whether or not to write more similar scenes of intimacy.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Queen Caroline I**

* * *

Chapter 16

The plan was set. They were headed to a museum in Florida where copies of the destroyed inscriptions were being kept. The translations of those tablets might be the key to defeating Dartz. In the morning they would catch the train to the airport, but from the way her brain was buzzing with worry, Tea was afraid she would get no rest again. She could hear the soft rhythmic breathing of her friends around her, crammed close in the confines of the trailer. Tea lay with her eyes closed, willing her brain to calm down for the night when she heard a soft creak - a brief interruption in the regular sounds of sleep. Opening her eyes a crack, she saw Yami move smoothly from his chair to the door and open it gingerly before stepping out into the night air.

Should she let him be alone? _No, this was her chance - she wanted to be there for him and he needed her._ Silently she plucked her belt from her bag once more, securing it around her hips, and carefully tiptoed through her sleeping friends to the door, shutting it softly behind her.

It was very dark outside, but the night was clear and Tea's eyes gradually adjusted so that she could see Yami's faint silhouette at the picnic table several yards away - his head rested in his hands.

Wordlessly she picked her way over the dark, uneven ground to the table and glided onto the bench next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. She felt each ragged breath vibrate through his chest as he wept.

After several minutes Yami stopped shaking. Sitting up slowly he straddled the bench to face Tea and pulled her into his lap, arms around her waist, her legs wrapping around his back. Their embrace was intimate and caring, saturated with the grief of losing their friend.

"Tea..." Yami began quietly. "I... This is all my fault. I failed him."

"Yami," Tea consoled, "You did what you thought was right. Everyone makes mistakes. But we will save him. I promise we will save him."

"I don't know if I can..."

"Look at me. Yami, look at me," she cupped his face in her hands and raised his tearful gaze to hers. "You will do this because I know you will be strong for Yugi. And I will be right here for you no matter what."

Yami cringed at the sound of his young host's name, breathing deeply to keep another sob at bay.

Tea placed her head gently on Yami's shoulder and rocked back and forth, soothing him as he wept anew. Tears rolled down Tea's cheeks as well, both for the loss of her friend and the intense pain crushing the man she loved.

When their tears had dried and their breathing had quieted Yami pulled away to look at her. His burgundy eyes glinted in the dark as they met hers, dark blue in the night like a stormy sea.

"Thank you, Tea. My love," he kissed her forehead chastely. "With your help, I will save him. I swear it."

A new resolve seemed to come over Yami, and Tea was glad to see it. She hugged him hard. "I know you will. And I want to help you in any way that I can." _Her stomach fluttered with nervousness. How could she explain to him the way she could help - the way her dream showed her?_

"Yami... I had another dream as Teana..."

"Oh?" Yami seemed confused at the relevance of her statement.

"Do you remember... I mean you as Atem... Do you remember..."

"Tea? Remember what?"

"When a Nubian official, um, attacked the priestesses of Hathor?"

"Attacked?"

"Raped," she squeaked. "And I think Atem said that the man killed one of them too..."

"There is still much I don't remember, Tea. I'm sorry."

Tea dropped her gaze trying to figure out how to begin explaining when gradually the sun in Isis' horns on her belt began to glow and get brighter. The eye of Ra on Yami's puzzle began to respond in the same fashion and suddenly they began to spin again into the world of their memories.

The same memory that came to Tea in her dream earlier replayed for Yami now. Painful memories came pouring into his mind from all sides, anger, fear, and darkness capturing his consciousness. All he wanted was revenge. To kill. But as the memory progressed and he watched and experienced through his former self, he did feel relief. Each time Teana released a scream, from pain or pleasure or both, some of his darkness was released with it.

 _This solution felt good, yes. But it wasn't permanent. His darkness rebuilt itself over time, clearly, and he needed to figure out how to defeat it entirely. He also didn't know if he could subject Tea to that kind of treatment... Did she want this? Was she offering this solution to him?_

When Atem and Teana drifted into peaceful sleep, Yami and Tea regained consciousness in the real world, still wrapped together on the bench. Tea was trembling and breathing heavily, having experienced the memory all over again.

"Tea? It's okay. We're here. We're safe." Yami wrapped his arms around her protectively, holding her against his chest. "Is this what you were wondering if I remembered? This magic is so strange..."

Knowing she would squeak if she opened her mouth, Tea nodded yes, the heat of a blush rising quickly in her cheeks, tears welling in her eyes. Now that Yami was here with her having experienced the memory too, she felt embarrassed and vulnerable and... scared.

"Tea, love, we don't need to do that. I am so grateful to you for even considering giving yourself to me in that way to help me banish my inner darkness, but I could never want to hurt you."

Tea was trying to wrap her head around what Yami was saying. She knew he was being kind, but all she felt was rejection. Yes, she was scared, but _why didn't he want her like that?_ Fresh tears leaked from her eyes, spilling unhindered down her cheeks.

"It didn't hurt that much," she sniffed, attempting to regain her composure. "I actually liked it..." She blushed furiously again.

"Tea," Yami began carefully, "You are so brave for wanting to try this for me, but I don't think it's a good idea right now. In their lifetime Teana and Atem were together for nearly a year before even considering that kind of intimacy. In this lifetime we are still so new to each other.

I'm glad you found the memory pleasurable, but I believe it was because you felt the pain through Teana's body. If you were to experience the same pain on your own body now, you might feel very differently. I don't want to endanger what we have together by jumping into something we're not ready for. I want you every bit as much as I have from day one, but not like that... yet." His playful wink and reassuring words brought her out of her rejection. He was right. And there was a part of her that was definitely relieved.

"I have to find a way to defeat my own darkness once and for all. And it's something I need to do myself. I hope you understand."

"Of course," Tea agreed. "And I'll be here for you every step of the way. I love you, Yami."

"And I, you, Tea. Always."

He molded his lips to hers and kissed her gently, longingly. Her arms twined around his neck as they deepened the kiss, tongues fencing sweetly. They broke for breath, panting, and saw the now familiar glow emanating from the puzzle and belt. In a dazed embrace the millennium magic started to spin the couple back into their memories again.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Teana's eyes fluttered open to the soft light filtering through the sheer white curtains of Atem's bed chamber. She reached for Atem next to her, but found only silken sheets. The place where he had lain was still warm, his scent still lingering on the pillow as she pressed her face into the softness. She stretched slowly, arching her back, feeling the remnants of wax cracking on her skin, soreness lingering on her backside.

She sighed contentedly relishing the memory of what they had shared. She was so deeply in love with her husband, so blissfully satisfied. Her mind felt like a cloud.

Suddenly she felt Atem's warm, rough hands on her waist, smoothing up her back. "Good morning, love," he growled into her ear.

"Mmmm," she sighed as she pushed her hips up to meet his, disappointed to find that he had put his pants back on.

"Oh, you are insatiable," he teased. "I have a small surprise for you. Come." He helped her out of bed and led her hand in hand down the hallway to his large washroom. At the far end of the room, built into the floor from the same white marble was a small oval bathing pool already filled with water, steam rising from the surface.

She smiled at Atem's thoughtfulness, squeezing his hand gently as he led her over to the edge of the bath. The steam smelled faintly of soothing lavender. As Atem helped her down into the hot water, Teana instantly felt her muscles relax. She lowered herself gingerly onto the submerged bench built into the side of the pool and watched with anticipation as Atem removed his pants before joining her in the steamy water.

Sinking down next to her, Atem pulled Teana gently into his lap and began to massage her shoulders and neck. She relaxed into his hands as he worked firmly into her muscles, picking off the last of the wax pieces as he worked lower on her back. His hands were so soothing, so strong - he seemed to know her every need.

He planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. "My love for you is infinite. You know my soul more deeply than anyone. Than even me, sometimes. You are the light in my life. Were I without you, Ra could not light the day."

His warm breath on her neck set her skin to tingling, forming goosebumps despite the heat of the water. His sweet words kindled the fire in her soul, igniting again her intense passion for her husband.

Turning around to face him she straddled his hips on the bench and locked his lips in a searing, tender kiss. With her arms around his neck she pressed her body against him as she deepened the kiss, teasing with her tongue, inviting Atem to invade her mouth. When he complied she nipped playfully at his tongue, drawing a soft growl from his chest.

She could feel his length growing beneath her and she circled her hips slowly in his lap, pressing her breasts against his hard muscled chest and fisting her hands in his wild hair. He had one hand cradling the back of her head while the other gripped her backside, massaging and encouraging the circular riding motion of her hips.

When they parted briefly for air Atem took the opportunity to move his lips down her jaw to kiss the soft skin of her throat lovingly, worshipping every inch of skin he could. His mouth moved hungrily to her breasts, first flicking his tongue teasingly against her sensitive nipples before taking each into his mouth in turn, nipping and sucking, causing her to moan throatily. Her hands stayed fisted in his hair and he could feel her grip tightening as he brought her pleasure.

His length was now fully at attention thanks to the skilled movements of Teana's hips. Slowly she removed one hand from his hair to reach beneath her and stroke his length gently before placing the tip at her entrance. Bracing her hand against his chest she gradually lowered herself onto him until their hips meet and he was fully sheathed in her hot flesh. He gazed at her with sultry, hooded eyes as she began to move, slowly and sensually riding him. She met his gaze and crushed her lips to his again, wanting to feel every part of him at once.

His hand that was on her hip moved around to the front to massage her clit, matching the agonizingly pleasurable rhythm she was setting. Slowly the pace began to build as Teana and Atem both grew closer to their peaks of pleasure. His pelvis met hers stroke for stroke and she could feel the tension in her lower belly grow tighter and tighter. She began to move more frantically on top of him, fisting her hands tightly in his hair and biting at his lower lip, moaning into his mouth.

He was panting, groaning, trying to hold back his own pleasure until Teana found her release. She was so tight around him, he could feel when the walls of her passage began to quiver with orgasm.

"Let go for me, baby," he sighed into her ear, and she did. Throwing her head back and crying out as she tightened and convulsed around him, bringing Atem to his own release, filling her with his heat.

When her body relaxed, she collapsed into him, breath ragged, hands trembling. "My husband, my love," she whispered. "You are my world, my everything." She was crying soft tears of joy and pleasure which streamed down her face to meet the now cooling bath water.

"Mmmm, I am glad to hear that I am your everything, love," he murmured. "But, most of all right now, I want to be your pleasure." There was a note of playful wickedness in his voice as he lifted her gently from the bath and sat her at the edge of the tub. He grabbed a soft towel from a stack beside her placing one behind her as a pillow. "Lay back," he instructed gently, and she did so.

Kneeling on the bench in the bath, Atem parted her legs with soft hands and slowly inserted the index and middle finger of his right hand inside of her, massaging her swollen clit with his thumb.

He watched her hips begin to move of their own accord as she moaned her pleasure at his ministrations. Wanting to hear more from his lovely wife, he removed his thumb and instead tongued her lavishly and teased her with his hot breath before flicking the tip of his tongue against her over sensitive button. She cried out, hips writhing, trying to meet his rhythm. With his other hand he held her still while he began to thrust his fingers more quickly inside of her, sucking her clit into the heat of his mouth and earning a pleasured scream from the depths of her core.

Adding his third finger to the thrusting, he established a mind shattering rhythm with his tongue and hand that quickly built inside her to another orgasm. She came hard around his fingers as he lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar. She lay completely spent on the white stone floor, her breathing gradually slowing to normal.

Atem picked her up easily and wrapped her in a soft white cotton towel, cradling her in his arms. They just sat together at the edge of the small pool smelling faintly of lavender, basking in the glow of their intense love.

 _Tea and Yami felt about each other exactly as their hosts did. They were warm and complete in each other's love, grateful for this beautiful, intimate memory. The millennium magic had a way of bringing them exactly what they needed._

As the couple gradually came to consciousness in their own bodies, still embracing on the bench, they just held each other, comforted by their complete faith in the love they shared. That love would get them through whatever they had to face.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
